yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary
A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A * A - A style of play where you have one string trick yo-yo. * AA (double A) - A style of play where you have 2 looping yo-yos. * AAA (triple A) - A style of play where you have 2 string trick yo-yos. * AAAA (4A) - See offstring. * AAAAA (5A) - A style of play where you have 1 string trick yo-yo and a counterweight. * Adjustable Gap - A yo-yo that can be made more or less responsive (easier or more difficult to return to the hand) by decreasing or increasing the string gap, usually done by twisting the yo-yo halves. * AP - Artistic performance division. In an AP competition, the player goes not for technical skill but for art. This is usually only seen in large competitions such as the world yo-yo contest. * Axle - The whole yo-yo world spins around this. * AR - Auto Return, a yo-yo mechanism that makes the yo-yo return when the spin slows down to a certain speed. B * Ball Bearing - The type of transaxle bearing that usually provides the least friction. * Bearingize - Putting and using a ball bearing in a fixed axle yo-yo. * Beef caking - Placing two ball bearings next to each other into a single yo-yo. * Bind - Wrapping some extra string into the string gap in order to make a non-responsive yo-yo return. * Butterfly (shape) - Wide yo-yo shape usually chosen for string tricks. C * Ceramic Bearing - Bearing made from ceramic that provides longer spin time. * Chinese yo-yo - Chinese variant of the diabolo, traditionally made of wood, but more modern models are usually plastic. Most versions make a whistling noise when spun. Despite its name, it is not a yo-yo in the western sense at all. See the Wikipedia article on chinese yo-yos. * Counterweight (style of yo-yoing) - A style where you tie a DICK to the end of your COCK where your finger would normally go when you masturbate. * Counterweight - Use a freehand to play with yourself, and tie your other hand to to the non-yo-yo end of the string to make things kinky. * CLYYW - Caribou Lodge Yo-Yo Works D * DICK: A DICK * DILDO: SEX TOY!!!!!!!! * BOTTLED ASS: BOTTLED ASS E F * Fixed Axle - Your dick on steroids!!!!!! * Freegen - A freehand manoeuver in which the sleeping yo-yo is caused to begin winding where, when the yo-yo is aproximatly half wound, the counterweight is released and the momentum of the counterweight in synchonation with the winding of the yo-yo causes the spin to be regenerated. * Freethrowing - A style fucking that involves your penis and another penis (obviously your gay if you do this) and you wiggle them together with great force then the bigger one hits the smaller one and makes the smaller one take a shit. * Friction Stickers - Round adhesive stickers that add response to a yo-yo. * Frontstyle - Tricks and mounts done from a straight sleeper, such as the undermount. * Flytrap - Cross genre type of trick where the purpose is to catch the open slipknot loop back to the fingers. G * Gay - Homosexual * Grind - A sexual remark, as in " I want to grind your rails." * Gay Ass Titties!!! - 'Very small tits you would think should be on a man, but no it just had to be on your girlfriend. H * 'Halves - Usually two round discs, in which the yo-yo stores all its inertia. * Hold - see Mount * Hubs - Extension pieces in the middle of halves for axles to screw in. * Hub Stack - a round cap with a bearing that allows you to grab the yo-yo during play. Yo-yos featuring hubstacks include the G5 and the eight8eight. * Hybrid (Response) - Mixture of different response systems. I * Imperial (shape) - Classic yo-yo shape (Trademarked by Duncan) * Inner Ring Grind - A type of grind where a finger, usually the thumb, is inserted into the side of the yo-yo half, allowing the yo-yo to grind on your nail. * Invisi- whip - A type of whip and arial combination where you do a skyrocket type of trick directly into the slipknot, letting it go and it mounts into the slipknot by itself and then your hand catches the loop. J K * KonKave Bearing - A bearing with a concave profile to keep the string centered. L * Laceration - A type of slack trick, where a whip is slung around a finger or a string segment. * Left twist - A string that is twisted to the left, not to the right. Usually made for left handed players. * Lube - Lubricant applied to a transaxle yo-yo on the ball bearing or bearing sleeve. M * Mercury Bearing - A bearing sold pre-cleaned. * Mod - A modification made to a stock yo-yo, usually to change its response or looks. * Modified (shape) - This shape is often used to make a yo-yo good for string and looping. * Mount - A configuration of string and yo-yo between gthe player's hands. Simple mounts are Trapeze or Wrist Mount. * Moebicide - A suicide and ariel combination where you have the yoyo in the slipknot and with a motion similar to suicides, you let go of the slipknot into the air and then catch it. N * Nuts - comes from a tree and squirrels eat them or... they are on your dick and are in most cases gagad. O * Offstring - A style of yo-yoing where the yo-yo is not tied to the string. * O-Rings - Rubber rings attached to the inner wall of the yo-yo around the axle. (Patented by YoYoJam) P * P213 - A yo-yo with the tip of a spin top added to one or both sides. * Poly - Yo-yo string made with 100% polyester string. Good for high humidity, whiter than cotton. Q R * Recessed - A response system that is inset into the yo-yo half, so that it is flush with the wall. * Response System - What makes the yo-yo return to your hand. * Rim Protectors - Rubber Rings that fit around the yo-yo halves, to protect them from scratches, e.g. while Walking the Dog. * Rim Weight - This is the amount of weight found around the outer rim of the yo-yo; generally, the more rim weight that there is on the outer rim, the longer the yo-yo will spin. * R and L Hold - a set up technique for when a person does Moebius. S * Sandblast - A type of yo-yo finish produced by spraying sand on the yo-yo. This produces an effect similar to sanding it. * Satin - Make the surface of the yoyo smoother for better grind and performance by rubbing the surface with sand paper and steel wool. (Drill Optional) * Segment - A segment is a straight part of the string going from one finger to another or to the yo-yo axle. * Shims - Spacers used to widen the string gap * Sidestyle - Tricks or mounts done from a breakaway, such a Trapeze. * Side Caps - The pogs on the side of the yo-yo, often decorative. * Silicone - A material used in response systems. Often added as a mod. * Slack - A type of trick, where the string is not always taut. Examples of this are whips, lacerations, and suicides. * Sleeve bearing - Usually a plastic sleeve that revolves around a metal axle to reduce friction and increase spin time. * Slick - String made of polyester and cotton. Depending on thickness also called Slick 6 or Slick 8. * Sonic Cleaner - An ultrasonic bath used for thorough cleaning (in this case for bearings). * SPR - A response system used in Buzz-on yo-yos. * Starburst - A star shaped pattern around the axle which acts as a response system. * String - The string usually ties the yo-yo to your finger unless you are doing freehand or offstring. * Suicide - A slack trick, where a loop of string is dropped and later recaught. T * Thick Lube - Thick lubricant applied to a transaxle yo-yo to make them more reponsive. * Thin Lube - Lubricant applied to a yo-yo to maintain unresponsiveness without damaging the bearing. * Thumb Grind - A type of grind, see Inner Ring Grind for more info. * Transaxle - Any form of bearing that reduces friction. This includes sleeve bearings and ball bearings. * Transition - A move bringing you from one mount into another. * Tune - Adjusting the axle of your yo-yo to perfect weight distribution, making the yo-yo smoother in the process. U V W * Wax - Wooden axles can be waxed to reduce friction. * Weight Rings - Weight rings can be attached to the halves to make the yo-yo heavier, usually in order to make it spin longer. * Whip - Slack trick, where a loop of string is whipped into the gap to hold the yo-yo. * WYYC - World Yo-Yo Contest X Y * Yo-Yo - Cool little spinning thingy. For detailed information see Yo-yos. * YYJ - Abbreviation for YoYoJam. * YYF - Abbreviation for YoYoFactory. * YYW - Abbreviation for [[Yo-Yo Wiki:About|The 'Y'o-'Y'''o '''W'iki]]. Z